Let it Flow
by cannibalisticReaper
Summary: After a heartbreaking betrayal from the man he loves, Eridan resorts to an unsettling method of ending his pain. TW: Death


"Would you jutht shut up already!" Sollux screams with his usual lisp, giving a command rather than asking a question, despite the format of his sentence. Seconds after, a resounding smack can be heard echoing throughout the kitchen as palm connects with cheek, leaving a red mark that represents far more than a simple strike. The recipient of said strike, Eridan Ampora, stumbles backwards in confusion before bringing a hand up to touch the fading print. He gazes at Sollux through his purple bangs, a look of betrayal and something not quite distinguishable in the auburn orbs. A moment passes in complete silence before the betrayal evolves into something much more toxic: pure, unbridled rage.

Eridan straightens his posture and let's his hand return to his side, clenching both fists in anger as if preparing to retaliate. Deep down, he knows he'd never hit Sollux back, but intimidation is everything right now.

"Howw fuckin' DARE you hit me! YOU cheat on me, YOU tell me to shut up, and then you fuckin' HIT ME!?" Ampora seethes, an accusing tone to his voice. Unfortunately for him, each of the aforementioned statements were true, and each one hurt far more than any smack ever could. Bordering on hysteria, Eridan unclenches his fists and rakes his fingers through his black hair violently, yanking the silky strands as if his life depended on pulling them out. He feels something wet graze one of his cheeks, and he instantly freezes, hoping that if he stands still, the tears won't flow.

Sollux takes notice of the lone tear, watching as it trails down the crimson-tinted cheek before falling unceremoniously to the oak floors. He notices a tell-tale shimmering in those beautiful auburn eyes and knows that tear was just the first of many. When they would come, he didn't know, but he doubted he'd be able to watch without breaking down in tears of his own.

The guilt welling up inside of the Captor boy was unbearable, and he despised himself far more than usual. He'd fucked up, and here he was taking it out on the only man who'd ever loved him unconditionally.

"Oh my fucking god I'm tho thorry ED, I jutht-"

But before Sollux can get out his half-assed apology, he's cut off by a low, menacing whisper that's far more terrifying than any amount of yelling would ever be.

"I'm done Sol. Leawe," is all Eridan says, making sure to maintain eye contact to better assert his resolve. The unshed tears pooling up near his lower eyelashes don't seem so pitiful as they would've any other night. Instead, they make the chilling order all the more painful for Sollux.

"Pleathe don't do thith babe…," Sollux pleads, hoping to be forgiven despite knowing that he didn't deserve to be. Upon hearing his lover's plea, Eridan loses the much needed assertion from moments ago. Eye contact is a luxury he can no longer afford, so he instead opts to bore holes into the oak flooring of their- no, HIS kitchen. This home they built together was no longer theirs, was no longer a home. It was just some desolate piece of real estate that would haunt Eridan forever.

"I shouldn't hawe to repeat myself," Eridan says in monotone, knowing that repeating himself wasn't even an option. He didn't have the strength to. Sollux tries to catch Ampora's eye through the purple shield of bangs without success as a last ditch effort before sighing in defeat. He messed up, and this was his punishment.

"I'll get my thingth," Sollux says before stepping forward, towards Eridan so he can pass by and get to the bedroom. Once he's standing at Eridan's side, he stops and gives the man he loves one last look before squeezing his eyes shut and planting a chaste kiss on the other man's temple. He pulls away, but doesn't allow himself to look at Eridan again. He doesn't deserve that.

"I thtill love you ED, and I alwayth will," are the last words Sollux speaks to Eridan that afternoon. In complete silence, save for the rustling of clothing and closing of dresser drawers, Sollux packs his clothing and smaller belongings in a medium suitcase. Unwilling to permit even a last glance at the man he betrayed, the Captor boy lugs the suitcase behind him and leaves the two story house.

Finally, as the front door slams shut, Eridan crumbles to the hardwood floor and cries. His tears are relentless as they fall, always chasing after one another in their owner's grief. After an hour of endless sobs and occasional shaking, Eridan wills himself to stand, using the granite counters for balance. His eyes drift over to the stainless steel knives in the corner, and for the first time since receiving the terrible news of his unfaithful boyfriend, Eridan's mind was completely clear and made up.

In a last ditch effort to be rid of the pain, Eridan practically drags himself over to the corner, still using the counter as support. A small smile graces his features as he reaches for the biggest of the knives, and he forces himself to focus on every beautiful memory he ever shared with Sollux. As each one skits across his mind, Eridan's smile grows larger, until it threatens to tear his face apart. He replaces the memories with a simple image of Sollux Captor's face before bringing the sharp blade against the smooth skin on his neck.

"I'll alwways lowe you too Sol," he whispers before slicing open the flesh of his throat, his bright red blood flowing down and around him. The knife falls from his hand and his body strikes the ground hard, but his smile never wavers, and the image of Sollux never leaves his mind. It stays with him until unconsciousness overcomes him, granting him freedom from today's misery.

**Alright, so it's been FOREVER since I've posted anything, and for that I'm sorry. In retrospect, suicidal sadstuck probably wasn't the best way to start things back up, but hey: still better than nothing, right?**


End file.
